How Lonely (Minnie's Song)
HOW LONELY (MINNIE'S SONG) Performed by Liz Callaway (Minnie Mouse) Minnie Mouse and her brothers Mowgli and Pudge ran as fast as they could to catch up with Minnie's friends and their adoptive family. Her boyfriend Danny and his best friend Young Nala followed them while Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Minnie, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Naveen, Tiana, Bambi, Daisy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Goofy drove back home in their mobile home. "Father," said Daisy. "she's probably miles away by now." Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge stopped running and looked sad to see her friends and their adoptive family leave Neverland. Danny and Nala stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Mowgli sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Pudge. "Don't be sad," Nala said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Minnie started to cry. Minnie remembered telling her old adoptive father Aladdin that the Danny Cat stories she tells Mowgli and Pudge weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Tiana that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Danny's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Minnie sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Tiana, Naveen, Bambi, and Daisy. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Minnie got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Tiana. She remembered telling Aladdin that the Lost Jungle Cubs went back to Neverland with Danny and Nala because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Aladdin, Tiana, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Minnie remembered sleeping in bed with Mowgli and Pudge while Tiana read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Aladdin read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Minnie and her brothers again. But Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Minnie remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Danny, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Minnie started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Minnie." Danny said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Prince Louie. He was whispering to his friends about playing Danny Cat and Honest John. "OK, Hathi, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Hathi's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Shere Khan's ear. "You'll be Danny." Then he whispered into Bagheera's ear. "You'll be Honest John." The Jungle Cubs jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Kaa slithered over to Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs